visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Profile Encyclopedia Style Sheet
This page is a Style Sheet for the Visionary Creation Wiki and exists to provide a standardized format for related entries. Please adhere to these guides when creating new pages, or adding detail to existing ones. Headings should be included as listed, and explanation or description prompts shown here, should be replaced with original content relevant to the actual entry. Preference is that all headings be included, and if details are unknown or unrevealed, then listed as such. ---- This Encyclopedia Style Sheet is to be used to format all Planet or planet-like related entries for the Wiki. This would include all categories of planets, or planetary-like bodies including, but not limited to terrestrial, earth-like or otherwise habitable worlds, gas giants, rogue or dwarf planets, planet-like moons, and even artificially created habitats built on a planetary scale. ''' '''Please review the Planets Category for similar entries prior to creating new ones. Entries should be named for the most common, or most used name known for the planet. Redirects should be set up for all known alternate names, including any used by actual inhabitants, native or colonized, technical designations, or alternate names used by non-inhabitants to refer to it. All entries should contain a Planetary Entry Infobox with relevant information included to the extent known. (Note: This entry contains a large number of scientific notations which may not be known or determinable for fictional worlds. Only include and complete sections and details known.) Include a brief introduction of the entry for the primary section. This should include the most relevant, popular, or well-known descriptions of the planet and key concepts related to it. Use the following Section Headings to break out more detailed information concerning the entry: Descriptions Include an overview of the planet in more descriptive terms, including unique or unusual features. History Known history of the planet, overview here focusing on those events which impacted the planet as a whole, such as evolutionary cycles, sweeping changes in the planet's atmosphere or biosphere, tectonic drift or other major geological events, etc. Planetary histories should only make reference to any flora or fauna of the planet in terms of its impact on the planet as a whole, without sidetracking into focusing on those flora or fauna. So, for example, a planet's oxygen rich atmosphere, sustained by heavy plant life, or a planet's hastened climate shift caused by an industrial level civilization would be the types of references appropriate here. Future This section should include any notes of projected events for the planet, based off scientific research and understanding, given all other circumstance remain normal. For example, estimated or projected changes to the planet's tectonic plates, fault lines that are projected to trigger, changing landmass, or other geothermal conditions, a planet's estimated lifespan given no intervention from outside sources, etc. Bibliography Limit listings to significant appearances, where sweeping changes or critical history impacting the planet as a whole is revealed, as opposed to every event known that happened on the planet. *Use the Standard Bibliography Listing format. Trivia This section is for any other information regarding the entry which has been noted, or created specifically for this reference, but does not necessarily fit with other content headings. Apocrypha Any projected or speculated content concerning the entry would be entered here, either as mentioned in a story, or original contributions extrapolating from appearances. Additional Resources This section would list any real world references (such as Wikipedia) that might better assist readers in understanding the entry, such as if any element included in the entry has Real-World Counterparts or if the entry is based loosely on other concepts. This section can also contain links to other Wikis of other fictional settings that utilize variations of the concepts or ideas represented by the entry. Category:Encyclopedia Category:Style Sheets Category:Guidelines